


Family Lines

by SoCalGirl28



Series: Harry Potter's Mysterious Family [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCalGirl28/pseuds/SoCalGirl28
Summary: This goes with Harry Potter and the Unknown Family... it's basically a family tree and some fan casting





	1. Chapter 1

A) Henry (Harry) Potter - 1835 / Heloise (Ellie) Fleamont - 1835

1\. Euphemia (Phee) Graves - 1872 / Fleamont (Monty) Potter - 1867

\---Charlus (Chas) Potter - 1913 / Dorea (Dory) Black - 1917  
\----James Charlus Fleamont (Jamie) - 1960 / Lily (Lils) Evans - 1960  
\-----Henry James Alexander (Harry) - 1980

B) Percival (Percy) Graves - 1892 / Seraphina (Sera) Picquery - 1896

1\. Jasper Christopher (Jazz) - 1936 / Luke (Lu) Clark - 1934  
\---Eleanor Jasmine (El) - 1976  
\---Clark Jasper (CJ) - 1977

2\. Wyatt Percival (Wy) - 1938 / Mabel (Mae) Franks - 1940  
\---Sebastian Wyatt (Bash) - 1981  
\---Francine Mabel (Frankie) - 1982

3\. Adelaide Seraphina (Addi) - 1946 / Timothy (Tim) Roper - 1948  
\---Sophie Seraphina (Soph) - 1980

C) Arcturus (Archie) Black - 1871 / Melania (Mellie) MacMillian - 1876

1\. Cygnus Pollux (Cy) - 1911 / Druella (Dru) Rosier - 1913  
\--- Andromeda Lyra (Andi) - 1951  
\----- Nymphadora Lyra (Dora) - 1975  
\--- Bellatrix Druella (Bella) - 1955  
\--- Narcissa Melania (Cissa) - 1957  
\----- Draconis Regulus (Draco) - 1980

2\. Orion (Ry) Black - 1918 / Walburga (Wally) Black - 1915  
\--- Sirius Orion (Siri) - 1959  
\--- Regulus Arcturus (Reggie) - 1961

3\. Dorea Black - 1917 / Charlus Potter - 1913  
\--- James Charlus Fleamont (Jamie) - 1960  
\----- Henry James Alexander (Harry) - 1980

D) Newton Scamander (Newt) - 1897 / Porpentina Goldstein (Tina) - 1901 

1\. Milo Phineas (Finn) - 1947 / Victoria Rudolph (Tori) - 1950  
\--- Rudolph Newton (Rolf) - 1981  
\--- Persephone Tina (Ephie) - 1983

2\. Ethan Theseus (Ethe) - 1950 / Frances Hart - 1952  
\--- Benedict Michael (Benny) - 1982  
\--- Matthew Frank (Mattie) - 1984

E) Regina Goldstein (Queenie) - 1902 / Jacob Kowalski - 1899  
\--- Cordelia Helen (Cora) - 1956 / Robert Granger - 1954  
\----- Hermione Jean (Mia) - 1979  
\----- Nathaniel John (Nate) - 1983

F) Cygnus Arcturus II (Cyg) - 1846 / Violetta Bulstrode (Vi) - 1849

1\. Arcturus Cygnus II - 1871  
\--- Orion  
\--- Cygnus III  
\--- Dorea

2\. Pollux Phineas (Pol) - 1875  
\--- Walburga Astrid (Wally) - 1918  
\--- Alphard Phineas (Al) - 1921

3\. Cassiopeia Violetta (Cassie) [Never married] - 1880

4\. Lucretia Hester (Tia) - 1882  
\--- Fabian Prewett  
\--- Gideon Prewett  
\--- Margaret "Molly" Weasley née Prewett 

5\. Marius Heracles [Squib] - 1886

So regarding the family things.... it'll be included in the story but I'm going to give some background so people understand. And remember peeps this is FANON not CANON ... 

So in my universe Arcturus Black had 3 kids. 

The oldest is Orion who of course married his cousin Walburga Black. They had two kids Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus. Now I'm keeping with the timeline of the books so Sirius won't break out of prison until 3rd year. But I will say that yes Draco is the Heir right now, but Sirius wasn't actually cast out of the Family because Walburga doesn't have that power, only Arcturus, who is the Lord and Head of House does. While Sirius' mother may be Dark and hate Sirius for being Light, Arcturus is Grey and runs the House of Black as Neutral. 

So middle child is Cygnus who married Druella Rosier and had 3 kids himself. The eldest is of course Bellatrix LeStrange. Who had no kids in this universe! I have no idea if people are considering Cursed Child as Canon or not but I've seen it, I've read it, and I've honestly read WAY better fan fiction. It ain't no JKR. 

Second eldest is Andromeda Tonks. I don't know what she did in Canon but in this 'verse she's a Healer. Andromeda was disowned by her father BUT not by her Head of House Arcturus. So both her and Tonks are part of the House. 

The youngest is Narcissa who married Lucius Malfoy. Now in this universe Narcissa divorces Lucius when she gets the chance. In my 'verse her loyalties started shifting before Draco was born, when she was previously pregnant but lost the baby after being Crucioed by Voldie at one of his meetings Malfoy dragged her to. Then Regulus saw the light and warned her Voldemort was mad as a hatter. So Voldemort falls, and she immediately petitions Arcturus for a divorce stating the miscarriage as the reason. Arcturus agrees, and Narcissa testifies against Lucius in exchange for immunity. Narcissa takes Draco and moves in with the Tonks'. There she learns that all that blood purity nonsense is propaganda made by purebloods hoping to retain their power. I'm probably not going to get into this much as Narcissa wouldn't like talking about and so it wouldn't be brought up. Arcturus makes Draco his Heir based on the information that Sirius is guilty. 

The youngest of Arcturus' children is Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter. I had that written out before we learned about Fleamont and Euphemia. And I like making all of the parents generation Cousins. So I moved Fleamont and Euphemia to Harry's great-grandparents. And I made Euphemia a Graves because I wanted them connected and plus have you seen Colin Farrell? Had he been younger and had different eyes he totally could of been Harry or James. 

So that's about it for the background of the Black Family, and thus Harry's family. I'll go more into it later because Arcturus dies in Harry's second year.


	2. Fan Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my vision of the HP casts... It'll probably be updated with more people as time goes on, but this is the basics. You can get some glimpse into the characters I'm going to introduce in the coming books. We're almost done with book one, as I'm skipping over some things that we already know and wouldn't be changed just by adding a few people.

Kate Winslet as Dorea Potter  
Rufus Sewell as Charlus Potter  
Karen Gillan as Lily Evans Potter  
Aaron Taylor Johnson as James Potter  
Thomas Doherty as Harry Potter

Hayley Atwell as Cora Granger  
Richard Ayoade as Robert Granger  
Zendaya as Hermione Granger  
Jordan Fisher as Nathaniel Granger

Ian Mckellen as Albus Dumbledore  
Ellen Karsten as Minerva McGonagall

Colin Farrell as Percival Graves  
Carmen Ejogo as Seraphina Graves  
Wentworth Miller as Wyatt Graves  
Cameron Boyce (RIP) as Sebastian Graves  
Bobby Cannavale as Jasper Graves  
Halle Berry as Adelaide Graves  
Paris Jackson as Sophie Graves Roper

Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander

Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin

Patrick Stewart as Arcturus Black  
Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Black Lestrange  
Vanessa Kirby as Narcissa Black  
Tom Taylor as Draco Black  
Alex Kingston as Andromeda Black Tonks  
Jessica Brown Findlay as Dora Black Tonks  
James Corden as Ted Tonks  
Ben Barnes as Sirius Black

Adam Driver as Severus Snape

Katie McGrath as Morgana Pendragon-LeFay

Damian Lewis as Arthur Weasley  
Catherine Tate as Molly Weasley  
James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley  
Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley  
Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley

Sophie Turner as Susan Bones  
Rose Leslie as Harper Bones  
Matt Smith as Elias Bones

Lily James as Hannah Abbott  
Michael Fassbender as Reginald Abbott  
Sienna Miller as Nora Abbott

Penelope Cruz as Josephina Fawley  
Jeremy Northam as Adam Fawley  
Hailee Steinfeld as Ramona Fawley

Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Colin Creevey

Julie Andrews as Augusta Longbottom  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom 

Devon Murray as Seamus Finnegan

Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas


End file.
